Nothing but blue skies
by obsessive16
Summary: My simple idea: 13 episodes 13 drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon came out of shower with a towel around her waist and she looked around her bathroom. Everyone would easily notice that in this apartament lives more

than one person. That wasn't totally true, her and Jane were together for only two weeks but she could feel his presence everywhere. His towel was on a hook

behind the door, his toothbrush was laying on the sink . She put on her leggins and black top , wiped her hair with a towel then walked into her living room .

He left couple books on her bookshelf, mostly about psychology, one of her kitchen shelf was load with tea. A few of them was weird, he even had some herbal

, natural crap. She couldn't understand how this man fitted in her life so quickly . He've always been there but never in full meaning of this word. When she came

to the bedroom she couldn't help but smile. She 'd decided to reclined against the door and just admire the view. He was laying on her bed, in his elegant pants

and crinkly shirt. His golden locks was in adorable disorder , then she noticed something on the floor; another book. This time it was Dostoyevsky . Since they

were a couple she had a chance toget to know his other side – more calm and relaxed one. „ What are you doing?" he wispered . „Oh, did i wake you ? „ she

asked thoughtfully. „I'm wondering why you're not next to me „ she loved dicovering this part of him, more and more every day. She smiled and walked up to the

bed. „ I was admiring the view" she said , Jane smirked in anwser. God, she loved this moments of their days, when she could just cuddle with a person who

couple years ago could wake in her only murderous insticts. She layed next to him and felt how Jane's snuggle into her. He kissed her head and wispered in her

ear: „ see, better right ? „ That was another night when Lisbon was scared of falling asleep. Reality was soo wonderful, unrealistic , she was scared that is only

a dream and if it is she don't want to wake up, never again.


	2. Chapter 2

That was really nice, romantic evening. They were laying on a couch and watching" Scent of a woman." Lisbon's trying to focus on a movie but Jane had different plans.

_„That's amazing, isn't it ? How much you can see without actually seeing it „ _he said with his calm, sensual voice. _„Jane this is the best scene"_ she whispered trying to avoid closeness because that'd be too distractive.

„_Come on Teresa, you've seen this movie like 10 times"_ he said and started kissing her arms. Her body trembled but everything had change when he moved his lips to her neck.

She giggled ; intrigued Jane stopped what he was doing and looked at her. _„ I can't believe it, kick ass , tough special agent Teresa Lisbon is ticklish ?_"

Lisbon sat on a couch and looked at him with a fear in her eyes. She knew what he is gonna do now.

He had this gleam in his eyes and this tricky smile . _„ No Jane, i am not ticklish" _she said trying to sound confident. _„Are you sure my dear?"_ after hearing this question she knew that he's gonna check if she was telling the truth.

Before she managed to say a word she found herself laying on the floor his slender fingers were everywhere.. The truth is that Lisbon 's really ticklish. Her laugh resounded in whole house._ „Jane, I'm begging you ! Stop !"_ she cried between waves of laughter.

Jane grabbed her wrists and pressed them gently to the floor. Their faces were close to each other, Lisbon was unsuccessfully trying to calm her breath. _„ Enough?"_ Jane showed her his best smile ._" Yes" _she whispered.

_„I will stop if you'll admit that you're ticklish"_ he offered._" Everyone's ticklish when you tickle them „_ she couldn't just agree with him, that was against her nature . Jane rolled his eyes and he was about to start his tortures again when somebody knocked at their door.

Lisbon used this moment of distraction and set herself free. _„Pizza !" _She couldn't remember when she was soo happy because of some food. Lisbon was on her way to open the door but she heard his voice behind her back „ Lisbon" She looked at him. _„ Yes Jane?" _

„_We're not done" _he said with beautiful smile. She rolled her eyes and whispered to herself; _„ My revenge will be unexpected" _ Jane had many advantages, one of them was good hearing so he answered; _„ You really think that you can surprise me , Lisbon ? „ _

„_Oh, I'm absolutely sure about that „ _she said with confidence in her voice then she finally went to pick up their food. Jane got back on the couch trying to look cool about her statement but he knew that sooner or later he's gonna regret what he's done because only one person could find his weak spot and it was Teresa Lisbon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon was nervous. She couldn't believe that she was jealous about Erica. . Jane was laying on the

bed , wearing a black t-shirt and his pajamas bottoms ; reading some book.. He smiled when he noticed her.

„_Are you coming to bed ? "_ he asked. Lisbon took of her bathrobe and in her black shorts and

white top she laid next to her boyfriend. Jane put down his book and pulled her closer. When he'd

hide his face in her hair he realized that she was really tense. _„ Lisbon, do you wanna talk about something ? „ _

She looked at him , he noticed that it's time for serious conversation ._ „ I was jealous today, I'm  
_

_sorry . I shouldn't...you've never gave me a reason but this woman is just..."_. Lisbon was mad but

more at herself. Jane smiled gently.

„_Teresa, you don't have to apologize, i understand why you feel this way."_ he answered and kissed

her in her forehead. „_Can I ask you about something?"_ she bit her upper lip._ „Sure"_ he whispered ._ „ You really missed me ?"_

She didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about what he said to Erica. . „_Lisbon..."_ Jane seemed touched by the fact

that she wasn't sure abut that. Lisbon was looking at him waiting for his answer. _" When I was there...i realized how madly in love with you I am..I was  
_

_thinking about you everyday: have you changed you haircut ? Where are you working ? Where are_

you living? Alone ? With somebody ? Do you miss me as much as I miss you ? .I missed you, your

_beautiful eyes, smile..„ _ he'd been talking until he noticed than she was blushing  
.

"_Your letters helped me , but it was tough"_ she said with sadness in her voice. _„ I still have them „_ she whispered

Now Jane was really touched. . _„Really? You still have letters from me ? „_Lisbon nodded in answer.

Patrick felt tears in his eyes., He grabbed her chin , they looked in each others eyes. _„Geez Teresa, I  
_

_love you soo much „_ he said and kissed her gently. _„ We should get some sleep „ _she whispered. Then she noticed something in his eyes. . _„Unless you have an idea how we could close this case _

_„_ Jane smiled wildly._ „ You know we so well „ _They booth laughed . _„ Soo what's you plan ,Jane?"_ she asked again because he seemed excited.

_' Here's what we gonna do ..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I was sick for almost two weeks then I had to catch up with my school material. Today I can't study cause I am a little hangover so I finally found some time. Hope you like it.

Jane's getting better. He hasn't been sick since 2006, but he couldn't hide how good he felt with the

fact that he had someone who could take care of him. When he woke up on Sunday morning he

called Lisbon. _" Hello Jane"_ her voice told him that she is very tired._" You're sick , aren't you ?"_

Jane knew -it was his turn to take care of her. _„Nooo"_ she was obviously lying ._ „ Lisbon , I am_

soo sorry . I'm on my way , I'm gonna take care of you" he promised . _„ Jane ,you're still sick"_

Lisbon wasn't used to this kind of situation ; when she was the weak, vulnerable one, she was a

keeper since the begging._ „ Yes I am, we're gonna be sick together,I'll bring some soup ,we'll watch_

a movie on netflix " that was only possible option so she had to say yes. Jane was sure that Lisbon

is smiling right know. _„Sound like a plan" _

He wanted to use a doorbell , when he recalled about keys in his pocket- new and unused , He

smiled and opened the door with his own key. . When he walked in he heard some weird noises-

they were coming from the bathroom._"Teresa !"_he called her but she didn't answered

He left bags with food in the kitchen and went to check what's going on. Seeing Lisbon is such a bad condition had melt his heart but couldn't help but smile.

Weak ,defenseless ,tired Teresa – that was really rare view . She was sitting on a bathroom floor in her sweatsuit , without any make-up , really pale. _„I know _

_you're suffering right now , but you look_ _adorable_" he said with a small smile. In spite of the fact that she was exhausted and focused on

vomiting she couldn't avoid rolling her eyes after hearing this. _„Go away . I look horrible, you_

_shouldn't watch me like this, we're not on this stage of our relationship yet"_-she asked with her

weak voice. Jane sat next to her and looked at her with a small smile: _„Please my dear. Don't be _ridiculous , I am not going anywhere"

Lisbon looked at him with gratitude. She didn't want to show it but she really needed him right know. He touched her forehead gently._ „ You have a fever."  
_

„_I know but i can go to bed. I have to be close to the bathroom '_ she whined. Jane disappeared for a moment.

Couple moments later her bathroom floor looked like a really comfortable bed. Blankets and

pillows were everywhere. She put her head on his lap. _„ You are amazing"_ she was frankly touched

by this gesture. _„ Everything for my angry little princess" _he grinned. Even in this condition she

was able to hit him playfully . „_Jane?"_ he could tell that she was thinking about something important._ „ Yeah ?"_ he was stroking

her hair. It relaxed her and pulled her mind away from the fact how tired she was._"Thank you"_

Jane knew why she thanked him _." I'm sorry"_ Lisbon looked at him surprised ._" You are sick _because of me"

he explained with a small smile

_Two days ago :_

Jane was sitting in his bed, eating a soup which Lisbon brought him a while ago. He was watch her

when she was cleaning in his kitchen. Couple minutes later Lisbon was sitting next to him.

She wanted to kiss him but he moved his face away ._"What are you doing?" _she was clearly

surprised.. _„ I don't want you to get sick" _he explained. She smiled playfully._ „ I haven't been sick_

since 2011. My immunity is made from steal. I'm ready to take that risk" she bit her upper lip.

„ _You have to have more patient woman"_ he laughed.._"Just kiss me already"_she really wanted to

kiss him and she didn't need to tell him this twice.

_Now : _

Lisbon looked at him with huge smile on her face , she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer

Jane's breath was quick and shallow, they loved watching how their bodies were reacting to each

other. .She kissed him gently and whispered to his ear :

"_It__ was __totally __worth __it."_


End file.
